The Chipmunk Kingdom Wiki
Welcome to The Chipmunk Kingdom Wiki The Chipmunk Kingdom is a nation of Anthropomorphic Chipmunks, residing in a far future earth where humans and sentient animals live side by side. Spurred on by the brave actions of Hakooji the founder of the Devine Destiny, the kingdom is blessed with a rich and vibrant chipmunk culture dating back over ten thousand years. This Wiki is a one stop repository of facts and information about the Chipmunk Kingdom and the world it resides in. About the Chipmunk Kingdom Wiki This WIki has been compiled as part of a grand project to establish a furry themed role play virtual nation on Opengrid and Second Life as well as other internet fronts. This wiki serves as the informational resource for the members of the Chipmunk Kingdom and Opengrid groups as well as to those who wish to know more about the Kingdom. Over time this wiki will grow and expand to cover as much about the Chipmunk Kingdom and the World it resides in as the capacity of this wiki will allow. Various topics will include facts and triva of the kingdom, rundowns on key historical figures, chipmunk culture, historical events, facts about the chipmunk species, and so forth. This wiki will take Tamias the Chipmunk other key members of Chipmunk Kingdom group to put together. But having a resource like this will serve as the engine that will drive the Chipmunk Kingdom's role play as well as serving as a connon to which Chipmunk Kingdom stories wil be based upon. So being as informationally complete and detailed as possible is a must in order to the Chipmunk Kingdom to succeed to our expectation. The Chipmunk Kingdom Groups To maintain organisation among The Chipmunk Kingdom's various fronts, the Kingdom currently consists of the following groups. The Chipmunk Kingdom (Minecraft) -- Focused on building the Chipmunk Kingdom on our minecraft server The Chipmunk Kingdom (Second Life) -- This group fronts the Chipmunk Kingdom's presence in Second Life. TCK Admin Group (Second Life) --The Governing Body of the Chipmunk Kingdom as a Whole. The Chipmunk Kingdom (Open Grid--grid to be determine) The Chipmunk Kingdom Gamers' Division (Steam) -This group is for the gamer centric members of the Kingdom who have Steam Accounts The Nation The Unified Kingdom of Chipmunk Tribes and Territories, commonly known as The Chipmunk Kingdom, (See Main Article) is a Democratic Constitutional Monarchy founded in its current form after the fall of the Inner Circle. The Kingdom curerently, covering a majority of the North American Continent and a substancial part of eastern Asia and boasting a population of three hundred million is dominated by an old chimpunk Monoculture centered around the anient Chipmunk Religion known as the Devine Destiny. The Kingdom though only 375 years old has a rich history tracing its roots through various chipmunk civilizations including the current civilation the pricipals of which were founded by Hakooji and his diciples. Currently the Chipmunk Kingdom is a powerful nation renown for its history, achitecutal and natural beauty, and is a leader in education, science, and inovation. Important Characters Both in current events and though out the annals of the chipmunk kind's colorful history, there have been many influential characters that have changed the course of history for the kingdom and the world. All of these characters from Hakooji, the chipmunk who cast his vote for day to Tamias Orenberg the current Chipmunk Chieftain have all played there parts in shaping the Chipmunk Kingdom into the great and powerful nation that it is and will have lasting impact on the Kingdom from many generations to come. To learn more about these movers and shakers of the Chipmunk Kingdom Storyline click the link below. Important Characters of the Chipmunk Kingdom The World Around the Kingdom Under Construction Latest activity Category:Browse